This application focuses on ethnoracial health disparities as a barrier for participation in Down syndrome research. A disproportionately higher rate of African American with Down syndrome die as young adults when compared to Whites with Down syndrome and little is known related to differences in risk for a variety of age-related diseases in Down syndrome, including Alzheimer?s disease. The first aim of the supplement is to develop culturally and linguistically appropriate educational and recruitment materials related to research participation in Down Syndrome for African Americans with Down syndrome and their families and caregivers. The application will develop recruitment materials, evaluate community members acceptance of these materials, and refine these materials based on community feedback. These materials will target adults with Down syndrome and Alzheimer?s disease. The second aim is to increase recruitment of individuals with Down syndrome into related studies in the clinical trial portal Pitt+Me (https://pittplusme.org/) from diverse populations. Success will be measured by enrollment of African Americans into Down syndrome-related studies into this portal.